Lightning
(''Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns) (Lightning Returns) | Größe = 1,71 m | Waffen = Gunblade | Nexus-Attacke = Raserei | Esper = Odin }} Lightning (jap. ライトニング, Raitoningu), mit richtigem Namen Claire Farron, ist die Hauptfigur in Final Fantasy XIII und dem direkten Nachfolger Final Fantasy XIII-2. Des Weiteren taucht sie in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII erneut auf und bekommt dort die Rolle der einzig steuerbaren Spielfigur zugesprochen. Sie kämpft mit einer Gunblade, einer Kombination aus Gewehr und Schwert, mit der sie zwischen beiden Varianten wechseln kann. Außerdem kann sie an ihrer Ausrüstung die AMP-Funktion aktivieren und dadurch besondere Kampfmanöver vollführen, wie zum Beispiel besonders hohe und lange Sprünge. Ihr Esper Odin ist ein Doppelschwertkämpfer, bei der ersten Begegnung noch ein Feind gewesen, doch sie sind ein gutes Team. Zu ihren ausgeprägtesten Charakterzügen zählt ihre Zielstrebigkeit. Sie verfolgt ihre selbst gesteckten Aufgaben mit höchster Konsequenz und Präzision, ohne sich dabei Pausen oder Abweichungen zu gönnen. Diese Geradlinigkeit wird häufig von den anderen Charakteren als Kälte oder als Schroffheit interpretiert, da sie keine Rücksicht auf andere nimmt. Was ihr auch im Weg sein mag, seien es Gegner, die sie begleitenden Figuren oder sogar politische Exekutionsprogramme wie die Purgation, sie lässt sich nicht beirren und verfolgt weiterhin schnörkellos ihr Ziel. Außerdem gilt sie als Einzelgänger und sieht ihre anderen Mitstreiter am Anfang nur als "Last". Erst im Laufe der Zeit kann sie eine gewisse emotionale Bindung zu Hope aufbauen, da dieser sich ihr öffnet und von ihr lernen will. Es zeigt sich, dass auch sie innerlich sehr aufgewühlt ist bezüglich ihrer Schwester Serah; nur versteckt sie dies mit ihrer ergebnisorientierten Handlungsweise. Selbst dem von ihr eigentlich verhassten Snow kann sie später verzeihen, obwohl sie ihn für das Schicksal ihrer Schwester verantwortlich machte. Letztlich sehnt sie sich, wie auch alle anderen Charaktere, nach einem Ausweg aus dem Sein eines L'Cie, doch ist sie diejenige, die den Tatbestand am objektivsten aufgreift. Für sie ist die Situation hoffnungslos, denn zu einem Cie'th zu werden entspricht für sie dem selben Schicksal wie zu einem Kristall, da beide Zustände mit einem Verlust des Bewusstseins einhergehen. Während sich die anderen Charaktere Hoffnungen ausmalen, bleibt sie hart und realistisch. Sie kämpft zwar für das gleiche Ziel wie sie, doch aus einer anderen, pessimistischeren Perspektive. Besonders zu Beginn ihrer Exkursion weiß sie nicht recht, was es zu tun gilt, doch kommt es ihr nicht in den Sinn, einfach nur zu warten, weswegen sie lieber irgendetwas macht als gar nichts. Handlung Vorgeschichte Lightnings Vater starb früh in ihrer Kindheit, ihre Mutter, als sie 15 wurde. Sie legte daraufhin ihren Geburtsnamen "Claire Farron" (Éclair Farron in der japanischen Version) ab und wählte als Decknamen "Lightning", um ihre Vergangenheit zu vergessen und so schnell wie möglich erwachsen zu werden. Mit keinen anderen Angehörigen, an die sie sich wenden konnte, kümmerte sich Lightning allein um ihre kleinere Schwester Serah. Sie brach die Schule ab und ging zur Armee, während Serah ihre Ausbildung fortsetzte. Lightning schien große Erfolge gehabt zu haben, da sie kurz vor der freiwilligen Purgation zum Offizier befördert werden sollte. ''Final Fantasy XIII left|250px Zu Beginn des Spiels reist Lightning, ehemaliges Mitglied der Schutzgarde, mit Sazh zum Pulse-Residuum in Brückland, um ihre Schwester Serah Farron, eine L'Cie, zu retten. Als sie diese schließlich im Inneren des Residuums bewusstlos finden, zieht Sazh seine Waffe, um Serah zu töten, da sie als L'Cie einen Feind Cocoons darstellt. Da erlangt Serah ihr Bewusstsein wieder und Snow trifft zusammen mit Vanille und Hope auf sie. Er kam auch, um Serah, seine Verlobte, zu retten und mitzunehmen. Lightning jedoch wirft ihm vor, dass er sie nicht beschützen könne, da es auch seine Schuld sei, dass Serah zu einer L'Cie wurde. Als Lightning von ihrer Schwester gebeten wird, Cocoon zu beschützen, fragt sie Serah, ob dies ihre Bestimmung sei. Bevor Serah antworten kann, verwandelt sie sich in einen Kristall, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hat. Lightning setzt diesen Zustand mit dem Tod gleich, weshalb sie wütend auf Snows Wunsch, Serah zu heiraten, reagiert. Getrieben von ihrer Trauer will Lightning den Fal'Cie des Pulse-Residuums, Anima, töten, um so Cocoon zu retten und den Wunsch ihrer Schwester zu erfüllen. Die Gruppe kann Anima nicht besiegen und der Fal'Cie macht sie darauf alle gegen ihren Willen zu Pulse-L'Cie. right|300px Nach dem Kampf erwachen die Protagonisten auf dem kristallisierten Bresha-See unterhalb Brücklands. In einer Vision, die ihre Bestimmung darstellt, sahen alle das Wesen Ragnarök, wie es Cocoon zerstört. Sie finden jedoch nicht heraus, ob es ihre Aufgabe ist, Cocoon zu zerstören oder, wie Serah bat, Cocoon zu beschützen. Als Feinde der Gesellschaft Cocoons fliehen sie vor den Truppen des PSIKOMs. Auf ihrer Flucht entdecken sie die kristalline Serah. Während Snow daraufhin versucht, die Kristallfigur von dem Kristall des Sees zu befreien und sie mitzunehmen, trennen sich die Anderen von ihm, um nicht von den feindlichen Truppen gefasst zu werden. Sie versuchen, mit einem Luftschiff zu entkommen, werden jedoch abgeschossen und stürzen über Piz Vile ab. Nach diesem Unglück bittet Sazh Lightning, die ihre Flucht fortsetzen will, um eine Pause. Sie meint jedoch, wenn man noch genügend Kraft habe, sich zu beschweren, brauche man keine Pause und geht weiter. Beeindruckt von ihrer Stärke und Entschlossenheit nimmt Hope sie sich als Vorbild und folgt ihr in der Hoffnung, auch so stark wie sie zu werden, um sich später an Snow für den Tod seiner Mutter Nora Estheim zu rächen. Als Lightning Hope ihren Plan verrät, nach Eden zu reisen und den dort ansässigen Fal'Cie zu töten, um sich ihrem Schicksal als Werkzeug der Fal'Cie zu widersetzen, ist Hope noch mehr von ihr beeindruckt. Der Druck auf Lightning wächst, da ihnen während der Flucht immer mehr PSIKOM-Truppen begegnen, vor denen Lightning Hope beschützen muss. Als Lightning ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht beschützen kann und auffordert, alleine stärker zu werden, glüht ihr Stigma auf und ihre Esper Odin erscheint, welche Hope angreift. Nachdem Lightning Odin dazu gebracht hat, sich ihr zu unterwerfen, entschuldigt sie sich bei Hope für ihre Worte und verspricht, ihn zu trainieren. right|300px Lightning und Hope können ihre Verfolger abhängen und erreichen den Lichterwald von Gapra, der jedoch auch von den feindlichen Soldaten des Sanktums bewacht wird. Hope, der bisher von Lightning beschützt wurde, will nun selbst die Führung übernehmen. Sie überlässt ihm die Leitung und gibt ihm zu seinem Schutz das Messer, das sie von ihrer Schwester Serah zum Geburtstag bekommen hat. Nach einiger Zeit fragt Lightning ihn, warum er sich so beeile, worauf Hope seinen Plan offenbart, sich an Snow für seine tote Mutter zu rächen. Als ihnen auf ihrem Weg einige tote Soldaten begegnen und Hope Mitleid empfindet, sagt Lightning ihm, dass er seine Emotionen unterdrücken müsse, um zu überleben, da sie selbst noch vielen Soldaten begegnen und diese bekämpfen werden. Er soll sich nur auf ein Ziel konzentrieren und alles andere ausblenden. Er nimmt sich als Ziel die Rache an Snow und nennt dieses Ziel ''Operation Nora. Lightning bereut ihre Worte, mit denen sie Hope aufmuntern und ihn nicht zu seiner Vergeltung animieren wollte. Sie verlassen den Lichterwald von Gapra und erreichen Palumpolum, die Heimatstadt von Hope, wo eine Vielzahl an PSIKOM-Einheiten patrouilliert, um die feindlichen L'Cie endlich zu eliminieren. Hope jedoch führt sie heimlich durch das Gebiet zur Pflanz- und Zuchtanlage der Stadt. Als er Lightning erzählt, dass die Fal'Cie die Menschen wie Haustiere behandeln würden, erkennt sie, dass sie bereits ein Sklave der Fal'Cie war, bevor sie zu einer L'Cie wurde, und dass sie nur den Kampf gegen das Sanktum begonnen hat, um der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen. Sie bemerkt, dass sie auch Hope in dieser Selbsttäuschung hineingezogen hat, und bittet ihn deshalb, Operation Nora aufzugeben. Er fragt sie, was sie stattdessen tun sollen, und sie entgegnet nur, dass sie die Hoffnung nicht verlieren dürfen. Hope meint, dass er keine Hoffnung schöpfen könne. Um ihn aufzuheitern, erzählt Lightning ihm, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern genauso hoffnungslos wie er gewesen wäre, weshalb sie ihren Namen in Lightning änderte, um für Serah stärker zu sein. Als sie Snows Namen erwähnt, erinnert Hope sich wieder an den Tod seiner Mutter und legt seine Verwirrung über den Sinneswandel dar. Später überzeugt Lightning ihn dazu, seinen Vater zu besuchen, um seine Hoffnung wiederzufinden. 300px|left Nachdem sie die Anlage verlassen haben, werden sie von Yaag Roschs Soldaten umzingelt. Da kommen ihnen Snow und Fang zur Hilfe. Lightning beauftragt Snow, Hope sicher zu Bartholomew Estheim, Hopes Vater, zu eskortieren, wo sie sich später wieder treffen wollen, während sie mit Fang weitergehe. Als sie Fangs verblichenes Stigma sieht, fragt Lightning Fang, wer sie sei. Fang erzählt ihr, dass sie und Vanille aus Grand Pulse kämen und schuld daran seien, dass Serah zu einer L'Cie wurde, was ihr Leid täte. Aus Wut darüber, dass Fang sich entschuldigt, um sich besser zu fühlen, schlägt Lightning Fang, erkennt aber, dass es nichts ändert. Als Fang die Bewohner Cocoons als Feiglinge bezeichnet, erklärt Lightning, dass diese durch die Gesetze der Fal'Cie in ständiger Angst vor einer Invasion durch Pulse lebten, worauf Fang erzählt, dass die Bewohner von Grand Pulse Angst vor einem Angriff aus Cocoon hätten. Sie sagt Lightning auch, dass Serah aus ihren Kristallschlaf erwachen kann. Während ihrem Gespräch sehen sie PSIKOM-Truppen über ihnen fliegen und sie befürchten, dass Snow und Hope entdeckt wurden. Durch das Verfolgen der Truppen erreichen sie Snow und Hope und unterstützen sie beim Kampf. Danach gibt Hope Lightning ihr Messer zurück und erklärt ihr das Ende von Operation Nora. Dann begleiten sie Hope zu seinem Zuhause, wo sie von einer PSIKOM-Einheit überrannt werden. Das Jagdgeschwader kommt ihnen aber zu Hilfe und sie können fliehen. An Bord der Lindblum erfahren die Vier, dass Sazh und Vanille vom Sanktum gefasst wurden und auf der Palmekia in Anwesenheit von Galenth Dysley, dem Oberhaupt des Sanktums, hingerichtet werden sollen. Auch wenn es eindeutig eine Falle ist, beschließt die Gruppe, das Luftschiff zu stürmen und die Gefangenen zu retten. Diese können sich jedoch selber befreien und auf dem Tragflügel des Luftschiffes treffen sie auf Lightning und die Anderen. Die Gruppe beschließt, Dysley zu töten, um so die Herrschaft des Sanktums zu beenden. Bei dem Kampf gegen ihn offenbart er jedoch seine wahre Form als Fal'Cie Barthandelus. Er erklärt ihnen zudem, dass ihre Bestimmung die Zerstörung Cocoons sei, denn durch dieses Opfer wollen die Fal'Cie den Schöpfer beschwören. Sie können ihn nicht besiegen, schaffen jedoch die Flucht über ein Luftschiff, das anscheinend von Barthandelus selbst gesteuert wird. right|300px Das Ziel des Luftschiffes ist die Fünfte Arche, über die die Gruppe nach Grand Pulse gelangt. Als sie Oerba, die Heimatstadt von Vanille und Fang, die mittlerweile nur noch eine Ruine ist, erreichen, treffen sie erneut auf Barthandelus. Dieser berichtet ihnen, dass Serahs Aufgabe gewesen wäre, die Menschen zusammenzubringen, die Cocoon zerstören werden. Zudem brachte er das Jagdgeschwader dazu, Orphanus anzugreifen, was die Zerstörung von Cocoon bedeuten würde. Um das zu verhindern, begibt die Gruppe sich zur Wiege des Orphanus im Inneren von Eden. Dort kommt es zu einer erneuten Konfrontation zwischen ihnen und Barthandelus, sie können ihn diesmal aber besiegen. Durch seinen Tod beschwören sie jedoch Orphanus. Dieser versucht, Vanille durch Folter dazu zu bringen, zu Ragnarök zu werden. Fang kann es nicht ertragen, Vanille leiden zu sehen, weshalb sie sich dazu entschließt, Ragnarök zu werden, worauf Lightning, Sazh, Hope und Snow zu Cie'th werden, da sie ihre Bestimmung nicht erfüllen konnten. Diese schaffen es jedoch, sich zurück in ihre menschliche Formen zu verwandeln und besiegen Orphanus, womit sie jedoch auch das Ende Cocoons besiegeln. right|300px Während Lightning, Sazh, Hope und Snow zu Kristallen wurden, verwandelten sich Fang und Vanille erneut zu Ragnarök. In dieser Form schaffen sie es, eine kristalline Säule zu erschaffen, die Cocoon hält. Als Fang und Vanille darauf in den Kristallschlaf fallen, erwachen die Anderen aus ebenjenem und Lightning trifft ihre lebende Schwester wieder. Dabei gibt sie Serah und Snow ihren Segen zu deren Hochzeit. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left|250px|Lightning und ihr neuer Gegenspieler [[Caius]] Lightning wurde, nachdem sie Orphanus zerstört hatte und Cocoon gerettet wurde, nach Walhalla, ins unsichtbare Reich, gezogen. Dort kämpft sie für die göttliche Etro, die Todesgöttin, die in tiefen Schlaf verfallen ist. Sie bekämpft Caius, der versucht Etro zu vernichten und damit die sichtbare Welt, das Gegenteil zu Walhalla, mit Chaos zu überfluten. Alle außer Serah und Snow glaubten daran, dass Lightning zusammen mit Vanille und Fang in der Kristallsäule war. Sie schickt Noel durch Etros Portal zu Serah in Begleitung von Mog. Er soll sie zu Lightning bringen, da sie auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen ist. Im späteren Verlauf erscheint Lightning in Neo Bodhum 700 JS und offenbart Serah und Noel die Wahrheit. Etro war es, die die L'Cie von ihrem Fluch befreit hatte. Doch ihr Eingreifen hatte zur Folge, dass das unsichtbare Chaos in die sichtbare Welt strömte. Etro verzerrte zum Schutz der Welt die Zeit, was sie so viel Kraft kostete, dass sie in tiefen Schlaf verfiel. Lightning wurde nach Walhalla gebracht, wo sie schwor Etro und die sichtbare Welt zu beschützen. Sie bittet Serah und Noel, dass sie Caius in der sichtbaren Welt bekämpfen und verhindern, dass das neue Cocoon auf Pulse fällt. So könnte die Zeit wieder hergestellt werden und das Chaos könnte nicht mehr in die sichtbare Welt vordringen. Danach verschwindet sie im Zeitportal und kehrt zurück nach Walhalla. thumb|250px|Lightning vor Etros Thron Als zum Ende der Handlung Serah und Noel die Niederlage gegen Caius droht, taucht Lightning auf und rettet die beiden. Am Ende, nachdem das Chaos die Welt zerstört hat, sieht man Lightning zu Kristall erstarrt auf Etro Thron sitzen. Ein herunterladbarer Inhalt, genannt "Requiem der Göttin", enthüllt die Umstände, wieso Lightning versteinert auf Etros Thron sitzt. Während eines Kampfes mit Caius erscheint vor ihr die verstorbene Serah, die von einem Schatten verschlungen wird. Anschließend muss man zwei Kämpfe gegen Caius und Bahamut Chaos bestreiten. Hat man dies hinter sich gebracht, erinnert sich Lightning an ihre kleine Schwester. Serah spricht ihr Mut zu und sagt ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei, dass sie gestorben ist. Gerührt davon beschließt Lightning, die Erinnerung an Serah zu wahren, indem sie sich an den ewigen Kristall bindet, aus dem Etros Thron besteht. In der kristallisierten Form bleiben Lightnings Erinnerungen an Serah für immer erhalten. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 500 Jahre sind seit dem Einbruch des Chaos nach Grand Pulse vergangen. Als der Welt nur noch 13 Tage verbleiben, bis sie endgültig vom Chaos verschlungen wird, erweckt der wiedererwachte Gott Bhunivelze Lightning aus ihrem Kristallschlaf und übertragt ihr die Aufgabe der Erlöserin. In seinem Namen soll sie die Seelen der Menschen sammeln, damit sie in der Sicherheit der Arche die Fertigstellung der neuen Welt erwarten können. Denn nicht einmal der mächtige Bhunivelze verfügt über die notwendige Macht, die Welt vor dem Chaos zu bewahren. An ihrer Seite steht Hope, der ihr von der Arche aus mit hilfreichen Informationen zur Seite steht und aus unbekannten Gründen wieder über seine jugendliche Form verfügt.Bhunivelze versprach ihr im Falle eines Erfolges eine besondere Belohnung: Die Rückkehr ihrer Schwester Serah. Mit diesem Pfand in der Rückhand treibt er sie an und erpresst sie zugleich, sodass Lightning keine andere Wahl bleibt, als die Aufgabe anzunehmen. thumb|250px Auf ihren Reisen gelangt sie zunächst nach Yusnaan, wo sie auf einen alten Bekannten trifft, Snow Villiers. Er regiert mittlerweile als Schutzherr die Stadt und verteidigt sie mit seinen Kräften als L'Cie. Da er nicht weiß, ob Lightning tatsächlich echt oder nur eine Illusion ist, zieht er gegen sie in den Kampf, der jedoch von einem mysteriösen Mädchen namens Lumina unterbrochen wird. In dem allgemeinen Chaos kann Snow tiefer in den Palast fliehen, sodass Lightning erst einmal keine andere Wahl hat und Yusnaan unverrichteter Dinge wieder verlassen muss. Im weiteren Verlauf trifft sie immer wieder auf Lumina, die zielsicher erkennt, dass Lightning ihre Aufgabe ganz und gar nicht freiwillig erfüllt und es womöglich sogar in Erwägung zieht, sich gegen Bhunivelze zu stellen, wenn er sein Wort nicht halten sollte. Lightning bestreitet dies jedoch zunächst. Neben Lumina trifft sie auch öfters auf Serah, die immer wieder kurzzeitig durch Bhunivelze vor ihr erscheint. Doch ihr Anblick löst in Lightning nicht das geringste aus, als hätte man alle Gefühle aus ihr herausgeschnitten. thumb|250px In Luxerion trifft sie auf eine religiöse Bewegung, die sich die Kinder Etros nennen. Sie folgen einer Prophezeiung, wonach die Erlöserin nicht die Retterin, sondern die Zerstörerin der Welt ist und ihr Tod die Geburt einer neuen Welt auslöst. Infolge des sich immer weiter nährenden Chaos töten sie verzweifelt alle Frauen, die der Erlöserin auch nur im entferntesten ähnlich sehen. Lightning kann ihre Machenschaften stoppen, doch eine weitere Person hat sich von der Prophezeiung manipulieren lassen: Noel Kreiss. In dem Glauben, dass er nach Lightnings Tod wieder mit Jul vereint sein wird, greift er sie an. Als er im entscheidenden Augenblick die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu töten, entscheidet er sich jedoch dagegen. Seinen Worten nach hat er sich von der Prophezeiung beherrschen lassen. Kurz darauf erscheint für einen Augenblick Jul, die seine Entscheidung für die richtige hält und ihm verspricht, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. In den Wildlanden findet Lightning Sazh und Dajh. Letzterer liegt seit der Ankunft des Chaos in einem tiefen Schlaf, aus dem er einfach nicht mehr erwacht. Laut der ebenfalls auftauchenden Lumina ist seine Seele in fünf Teile zersprungen, die sich auf ganz Nova Chrysalia verteilt haben. Lightning kann alle Fragmente finden und bringt sie zurück. Dajh wacht dennoch nicht auf, da er Angst vor seinem Vater hat, der aufgrund der Ereignisse tief verbittert ist. Erst als Sazh mit einem Mini-Luftschiff zu spielen beginnt und dabei immer mehr von seinem früheren Naturell zurückgewinnt, wacht Dajh auf, der nun von Sazh überglücklich in seine Arme geschlossen wird. Im Tempel Etros, der sich seit der Vereinigung der Welten ebenfalls in den Wildlanden befindet, trifft Lightning überraschenderweise auf Caius Ballad und auf unzählige Inkarnationen von Paddra Nys Jul. Dabei erfährt sie, dass Caius nicht sterben kann, da er an das Chaos gebunden ist, dass erst durch die unzähligen Juls enstanden ist. Da die Juls stehts in seiner Nähe bleiben wollen, kann und darf er nicht erlöst werden, da die Juls ihm sonst in die neue Welt folgen würden. Das hätte zur Folge, dass die neue Welt ebenso vom Chaos überrannt werden würde wie die alte. Caius hat sich jedoch mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und ist bereit, an Juls Seite zu verbleiben. In der Kathedrale des Ordens der Erlösung in Luxerion trifft Lightning auf die aus dem Kristallschlaf erwachte Vanille. Seit ihrem Erwachen verfügt sie über die Fähigkeit, die Stimme der Verstorbenen hören zu können. Da deren Seelen seit dem Tode Etros ohne Hoffnung auf Wiedergeburt im Chaos umherirren, treiben sie Vanille mit ihrem Schmerz und ihrem unaufhörlichen Flehen fast in den Wahnsinn. Da sie sich immernoch für all das schuldig fühlt, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, ist Vanille bereit, den Seelen mithilfe des Seelenchorals die ewige Ruhe zu bringen. Die ebenfalls aus dem Kristallschlaf erwachte Fang brach daher schon vor einiger Zeit in die klagenden Dünen auf, um nach der dafür notwendigen Clavis zu suchen. Nach ihrer Ankunft in den Dünen tritt Lightning auf der Suche nach der Clavis der Monoculus-Bande bei und muss feststellen, dass Fang mittlerweile zu deren Anführerin geworden ist. Gemeinsam erkunden sie die alten Ruinen unter dem Wüstensand, die Lightning aufgrund ihrer Macht als Erlöserin problemlos betreten kann. Nachdem sie die Clavis gefunden haben, versucht Fang jedoch, sie zu zerstören. Sie weiß, dass der Einsatz der Clavis dem Anwender das Leben kostet und sie will Vanilles Leben um jeden Preis retten. Die von Lumina auf die richtige Spur gebrachten Truppen des Ordens hetzen währenddessen ein Monster auf Lightning und Fang und nutzen den Kampf, um mit der Clavis zu verschwinden. Zurück in Yusnaan nimmt Lightning nach einigen Umwegen an einem Theaterstück teil, da sie sich so erneut Zugang zum Palast verschaffen kann. Nach vielen Kämpfen steht sie vor einer vereisten Tür, die sie mit einer der Verlobungsketten von Serah und Snow öffnen kann. So trifft sie erneut auf Snow, der sich nun sicher ist, die richtige Lightning vor sich zu haben, da nur sie die Bedeutung der Kette kennen konnte. Er führt sie in einen weiteren Raum, in dem sich ein riesiger Chaos-Herd befindet. Lightning versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, doch Snow beginnt ihn zu absorbieren. All die Jahre wartete er auf jemanden, der stark genug wäre, ihn zu besiegen, nachdem er das Chaos absorbiert und einem Cie'th geworden ist. Auf diese Weise will er zumindest noch einmal etwas Nützliches tun, nachdem er in seinen eigenen Augen die letzten 500 Jahre nur versagt hat und auch Serah nicht retten konnte. Lightning kann den zum Cie'th gewordenen Snow tatsächlich schlagen, doch sie ist nicht bereit, ihn zu töten. Eindringlich redet sie auf Snow ein und mit der Erinnerung an Serah kann sie ihn tatsächlich zurückholen, sodass er wieder zu einem Menschen wird. Im Verlauf der letzten Tage trifft Lightning in ihrem Unterbewusstsein auf ein Abbild von Cid Raines. Er erklärt, dass die Seelen der Toten diese Form wählten, um mit ihr reden zu können. Sie klären sie über den wahren Hintergrund des Seelenchorals auf. Er verschafft den Toten nicht die ewige Ruhe, sondern löscht sie und jegliche Erinnerung an sie aus. Laut den Toten ist dies ganz in Bhunivelzes Sinne und Teil seiner Pläne. Für die neue Welt will er nur die Seelen der lebenden Menschen, da er die Seelen der Toten für unwürdig hält. Durch den Seelenchoral sollen die Lebenden von ihrer Vergangenheit und ihren Schuldgefühlen befreit werden und unbeschwert in die neue Welt ziehen. Die Seelen eröffnen ausserdem, das Vanille die Macht hat, die Toten zu erlösen, sodass sie ebenfalls in der neuen Welt wiedergeboren werden können. Mit diesem Wissen eilt Lightning am letzten Tag nach Luxerion und verschafft sich erst mit der Hilfe von Noel und schließlich mit Fang Zugang zur Halle der Sakralen. Gemeinsam können sie Vanille von der Wahrheit überzeugen, die daraufhin die Toten erlöst. In diesem Augenblick beginnt eine Glocke zu schlagen, die die letzten Augenblicke Nova Chrysalias einläutet. In Lightnings Unterbewusstsein erscheinen nun Lumina und Jul und enthüllen, dass sich Serahs Seele die ganz Zeit über in Lumina befunden hat und die sie nun freigibt, worauf sich die beiden Schwestern kurz gegenüberstehen. Doch in diesem Augenblick ertönt der letzte Glockenschlag und Serah verschwindet, bevor die Halle der Sakralen von einem überirdischem Licht erfüllt wird. Bhunivelze erscheint nun in der Gestalt von Hope und lässt alle außer Lightning verschwinden. Mit den Worten, dass sie ihm folgen soll, verschwindet auch er wieder. Lightning gelangt schließlich in die Kosmogenesis, wo Bhunivelze erklärt, dass er die neue Welt vernichten will, da sie durch die Erlösung der Toten "verunreinigt" sei. Nach diesen Worten stellt sich Lightning endgültig gegen ihn, da er nur seine eigenen, egoistischen Machtziele verfolgt und sich nicht für die Menschen einsetzt. Bhunivelze nimmt dies amüsiert zur Kenntniss und will sie zurechtstutzen. Doch Lightning erklärt, dass sie stark genug sei, ihn zu besiegen, da er sie als neue Göttin des Todes vorgesehen habe. Bhunivelze gibt dies ohne zu Zögern zu und schließlich beginnt der Kampf. Trotz der heftigen Angriffe des Gottes kann sich Lightning behaupten und schafft es schließlich, ihn zu besiegen. Bhunivelze, der seit der Übernahme von Hopes Körper unbewusst dessen Seele in sich trägt, erlebt aufgrund dieses Umstandes nach einem Angriff Lightnings zum ersten Mal echte Gefühle und will Lightning nun voller Zorn ins Chaos verbannen. Da diese sich mit ihrer Rolle bereits abgefunden hat, zieht sie Bhunivelze kurzerhand mit hinein und kann nach eine kurzen Schlagabtausch Hopes Seele befreien. Nach einer Unterredung mit ihm findet sich Lightning in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wieder, wo sie auf Lumina und die von Bhunivelze geschaffene Kopie von Serah trifft. Durch Serahs Worte erkennt sie die Wahrheit hinter Luminas Existenz: Sie ist ein Teil von Lightning, ihre gefühlvolle und lebenslustige Seite, die sie seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern immer stärker unterdrückt hat. Als sie sich nach Serahs Tod auf Etros Thron setzte und sich für den Kristallschlaf entschied, splitterte dieser Teil endgültig von ihr ab und nahm eine eigene Form an. Serah meint nun, dass Lightning ihr Schicksal und ihre Einsamkeit im Chaos verdient hätte und verschwindet. Daraufhin wird sich Lightning bewusst, was dieses Schicksal wirklich für sie bedeutet und bittet unter Tränen, nicht alleine gelassen zu werden. In diesem Augenblick erscheint Lumina, die sich glücklich an Lightning schmiegt und schließlich wieder mit ihr eins wird. Auch Hope erscheint nun und ergreift ihre Hand und gemeinsam verlassen sie das Chaos. Währenddessen erklärt die Kopie von Serah, dass sie zwar nie die echte Serah war, aber sie konnte sich deren Gefühle und Träume vorstellen, weswegen sie eigenständig Lightning zur Hilfe eilte. Nachdem Hope und Lightning aus dem Chaos entkommen konnten, stehen sie erneut Bhunivelze gegenüber, der ebenfalls entfliehen konnte. Dieser greift nun wutentbrannt die neue Welt an, die jedoch von Lightning und ihren auftauchenden Freunden Snow, Fang, Vanille und Noel verteidigt wird. Während einer kurzen Pause erscheinen zusammen mit Sazh und Dajh die erlösten Seelen der alten Welt und zur Freude aller auch Serah. Als Bhunivelze zum letzten Schlag ausholt, vereint Lightning alle anwesenden Seelen zu einem leuchtenden Gebilde, mit dem sie ihn attackiert und endgültig schlägt. Besiegt stürzt er nun zurück ins Chaos, wo sich Lightning und ihre Freunde kurz darauf ebenfalls wiederfinden. Während Lightning im Angesicht des geschlagenen Bhunivelze noch meint, dass sie keine Götter mehr bräuchten, erscheinen Caius und alle Inkarnationen von Jul. Die Juls erklären, dass sie von nun an Etros Platz einnehmen, um so den Kreislauf des Lebens aufrechtzuerhalten. Nach einem kurzen Aufeinanderprallen zwischen Noel und Caius verlassen Lightning und die anderen zusammen mit Noels "Jul", die von Caius von ihrem Schicksal erlöst wurde, das Chaos wieder. Sowohl die Esper als auch Mog verabschieden sich nun und ziehen ihrer Wege, wobei Mog Serah verspricht, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Lightning, ihre Freunde und all die erlösten Seelen ziehen daraufhin in die neue Welt, wo sie nun ihr neues Leben beginnen. Einige Zeit später sitzt Lightning in einem Zug und meint, dass die Reise nun zu Ende sei und sie nicht wisse, was die Zukunft bringt. Sie wisse nur, dass sie bald zusammen sein würden. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|250px|Lightning mit Odin Lightning kann zu Beginn von Final Fantasy XIII mithilfe der AMP-Technologie übermenschliche Bewegungen und Attacken vollführen, wie extreme Sprünge oder besonders kraftvolle Hiebe. Diese Ausrüstung erhielt sie aus ihrer Zeit beim Militär in Bodhum. Sie löst diese Fähigkeiten mit einem simplen Fingerschnippen aus. Ihre grundsätzlichen Rollen sind Brecher, Verheerer und Heiler. Besonders als Verheerer zeigt sich ihr volles Angriffspotenzial, da sie viele starke Attacken schnell erlernt. Als Heiler ist sie den anderen Heilern Hope und Vanille unterlegen, erlernt aber als schnellster Charakter den Engel-Zauber. Sie teilt den zweitstärksten physischen Angriff als Brecher aus, nur Fang ist in dieser Hinsicht stärker. Als Verheerer lernt sie schnell blitz- und wasserbasierte Angriffe. Ihre Nexus-Attacke Raserei ist eine Nahkampffolge mit variierendem Serienbonus, die sich sehr gut zum Hochtreiben des Schadensbonus im Schockzustand eignet. Lightning sollte aufgrund ihrer Talente vorrangig offensiv gespielt und entwickelt werden. Nachdem Lightning mit Raserei den ersten Treffer der Schlagfolge ausgeteilt hat, sollte man auf ein Paradigma schalten, in dem sie ein Brecher ist. So erhöht man den Schadensausstoß, was effektiv sein kann, wenn der Serienbonus schon relativ hoch ist. Die Esper Odin ist anscheinend die stärkste esper von allen, besser als Bahmut. Vergleicht man ihre Fähigkeiten mit den der typischen Klassen aus Final Fantasy, entspricht Lightning am ehesten einem Paladin. Dafür sprechen vor allem ihr Fokus auf dem Nahkampf, ihre eher geringen Heilfähigkeiten und Attacken wie z.B. Feuerschlag, die ein wenig an die Klingenmagie aus Final Fantasy V erinnert. Darüberhinaus verfügt sie über einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, der ebenfalls charakteristisch für die Klasse des Paladins ist. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Lightning ist in Final Fantasy XIII-2 nur kurz im Prolog spielbar, danach fungiert sie nur noch als Erzählerin zwischen den einzelnen Spielabschnitten beziehungsweise Kapiteln. Im Zusatzinhalt "Operation XIII-2" kann sie als Gruppenmitglied und Verheerer gewonnen werden, indem man sie und Leutnant Amodar im Kolosseum besiegt. Die Chance, nach dem Kampf ihren Monster-Kristall zu erhalten ist jedoch sehr gering. Ihr Empathie-Angriff heißt "Raserei". Es ist jedoch anzumerken, dass beide Lightnings nicht ein und dieselbe Person sind. ''Requiem der Göttin'' Im herunterladbaren Inhalt "Requiem der Göttin" kann man sie als Gruppenmitglied im Monster-Verband erhalten, indem man Caius und Bahamut Chaos mit einer Kampfwertung von jeweils fünf Sternen besiegt. Als Begleiter übernimmt sie die Brecher-Rolle, ihr Empathie-Angriff ist "Raserei++". Lightning und Zwielicht Odin mit der natürlichen Fähigkeit, das Schadenslimit zu durchbrechen, was es ihr erlaubt Schaden von über 99.999 zu verursachen. Außerdem verfügt sie über die Passive Immovable: MAX, was in etwa gleichzusetzen ist mit einem starken Vigilant-Effekt, durch den ihre Handlungen kaum mehr durch gegnerische Angriffe zu unterbrechen sind. Ihre größte Stärke liegt in ihrer Geschwindigkeit; Lightning greift mit nahezu unvergleichlicher Geschwindigkeit an, wobei gerade physische Luftmanöver von keinem anderen Monster im Spiel schneller exekutiert werden. Ihre Angriffs- und Magiewerte stechen ebenfalls heraus und können bei entsprechender Zucht und durch die richtige Monster-Transfusion auf über 1.000 gesteigert werden. | Empathie = Raserei++ | Empathie Tastenkombination = Tasteneingabe | Technik1 = Angreifen | Typ1 = Kommando | Stufe1 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion1 = Nein | Technik2 = Ruin | Typ2 = Kommando | Stufe2 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion2 = Nein | Technik3 = Rundumschlag | Typ3 = Kommando | Stufe3 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion3 = Nein | Technik4 = Nachsetzen | Typ4 = Auto | Stufe4 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion4 = Nein | Technik5 = Schockzerberster | Typ5 = Auto | Stufe5 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion5 = Nein | Technik6 = Panzerbrecher | Typ6 = Auto | Stufe6 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion6 = Nein | Technik7 = Brecher-Stärkung | Typ7 = Passiv | Stufe7 = bereits erlernt | Transfusion7 = Nein | Technik8 = Seelenstoß | Typ8 = Auto | Stufe8 = 2 | Transfusion8 = Ja | Technik9 = Faultsiphon | Typ9 = Auto | Stufe9 = 3 | Transfusion9 = Ja | Technik10 = Attacke: ATB++ | Typ10 = Passiv | Stufe10 = 4 | Transfusion10 = Ja | Technik11 = Geistesbrecher | Typ11 = Auto | Stufe11 = 5 | Transfusion11 = Nein | Technik12 = Auto-Courage | Typ12 = Passiv | Stufe12 = 6 | Transfusion12 = Ja | Technik13 = Adrenaline | Typ13 = Auto | Stufe13 = 7 | Transfusion13 = Ja | Technik14 = Blindside | Typ14 = Auto | Stufe14 = 8 | Transfusion14 = Ja | Technik15 = Ravage | Typ15 = Auto | Stufe15 = 9 | Transfusion15 = Ja | Technik16 = Scourge | Typ16 = Auto | Stufe16 = 10 | Transfusion16 = Ja | Technik17 = Ruiga | Typ17 = Kommando | Stufe17 = 11 | Transfusion17 = Ja | Technik18 = Immovable: MAX | Typ18 = Passiv | Stufe18 = 12 | Transfusion18 = Nein | Technik19 = Uncapped Damage | Typ19 = Auto | Stufe19 = 13 | Transfusion19 = Nein }} ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Lightning kann in Lightning Returns unterschiedliche Kleidungen anlegen, die ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf maßgeblich bestimmen. Drei dieser Kleidungen können dann in einer jeweils eigenen Kampfgarnitur mit individuellen Ausrüstungsgegenständen zusammengefasst und in Auseinandersetzungen durchgewechselt werden. Einige Kleidungen sind offensiv, andere wiederum defensiv. Es gibt auch mehrere Kostüme, die direkte Anspielungen auf Figuren aus anderen Spielen sind. Design thumb|left|200px|Lightning (Konzeptzeichnung) Entworfen wurde Lightning von Tetsuya Nomura (Charakterdesign). Motomu Toriyama (Direktor) gab ihm den Auftrag, eine weibliche Ausgabe von Cloud Strife aus Final Fantasy VII zu erschaffen. Nomura dazu: „Sie sollte muskulös und athletisch sein. Ich hatte einige Probleme damit.“ Während der Entwicklung von Final Fantasy XIII wurde ihre Haarfarbe leicht aufgehellt und ihre Gesichtszüge gerieten etwas femininer verglichen mit ersten Darstellungen aus früheren Demos. Außerdem war ihr Charakter noch mit etwas mehr Sexappeal und Flirtbereitschaft versehen. Diese Eigenschaften wurden allerdings später auf Fang übertragen, um Lightning seriöser und dramatischer wirken zu lassen. Es hätte sich sonst kaum mit ihrem zielstrebigen und ernsten Wesen vertragen. Für Final Fantasy XIII-2 sollte der kriegerische Aspekt stärker betont werden, daher erscheint sie in diesem Spiel in einer schweren Rüstung. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII wurden ihr zahlreiche verschiedene Outfits designt, weil sie als einzig spielbare Figur sehr abwechslungsreich erscheinen soll. Der Spieler kann Lightning größtenteils nach den eigenen Wunschvorstellungen aussehen lassen. Musik Lightnings Thema erklingt an vielen Stellen im Spiel, vornehmlich in Szenen, in denen sie eine tragende Rolle spielt, und zusätzlich ist es ein Bestandteil der Hintergrundmusik der Kämpfe. Weitere Auftritte ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy 170px|right|Lightning in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :''Hauptartikel: Lightning (Dissidia 012). Lightning ist in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy einer der neuen spielbaren Charaktere. Sie ist zudem die einzige Repräsentation von Final Fantasy XIII. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Charakterentwicklung Abilitys Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Im Sequel zu ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy taucht Lightning in zwei Varianten auf. In ihrem Standard-Outfit aus Final Fantasy XIII wird sie spielintern weiterhin als Lightning bezeichnet, während ihr Äquilibrium-Outfit aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII hier als Lightning #2 betitelt wird. Um beide Charaktere freizuschalten, müssen Kristallsplitter gesammelt werden. Für die zuerst genannte Lightning benötigt der Spieler rote Kristallsplitter, während Lightning #2 mittels grüner Kristallsplitter freigeschalten werden kann. Da beide Charaktere sich sowohl von den Abilitys als auch der Charakterentwicklung unterscheiden, werden beide in den nachfolgenden Tabellen gesondert aufgezeigt. Charakterentwicklung Abilitys Charakterentwicklung Lightning #2 Abilitys Lightning #2 Etymologie „Lightning“ ist das englische Wort für „Blitz“; Ihr Vorname in der japanischen Version „Éclair“ kommt aus dem Französischen und bedeutet ebenfalls „Blitz“. Da aber ein Éclair in unseren Gebieten weitestgehend für ein Gebäckstück gehalten wird, wurde ihr Name in Claire abgeleitet. Claire selbst lässt sich am ehesten als „klar“ übersetzen. Galerie Trivia thumb|145px|Die Stelle von Lightnings Bauchnabel-Piercing * Passt man im Spiel genau auf, sieht man, dass sie ein Bauchnabel-Piercing hat. * Lightnings Ausgangskristall im Kristarium hat die Gestalt einer Rose. Zusätzlich erscheinen viele wirbelnde Rosenblätter, wenn sie Odin aufruft und auch bei der Verwandlung in den Metamorph-Modus. * Sie ist nach Terra Branford aus Final Fantasy VI die zweite weibliche Protagonistin eines Spiels der Hauptserie. Bei beiden Spielen stehen jedoch alle Charaktere gleichermaßen im Fokus der Handlung. * Lightning erhielt den "Best Character Award" von Famitsu Award 2009. * Lightnings Anfangswaffe trägt die Inschrift "Weißer Blitz. Preise meinen Namen", geschrieben nach dem Alphabet von Cocoon. * Den oberen von Lightnings Armreifen besitzt ihre Schwester Serah ebenfalls. Beide tragen ihn am rechten Arm. * In der japanischen Version wird sie von verschiedenen Charakteren verschieden genannt: ** Serah nennt sie Onee-chan ("ältere Schwester"). ** Snow nennt sie Sister (Nee-san im Japanischen, wörtl. "Schwägerin") und Sis, als er sie bereits wie eine Schwägerin behandelt, was sehr zu Lightnings Irritation geschieht ("Ich bin nicht deine Schwester!" ist eine ihrer wiederkehrenden Antworten). ** Ihr Oberoffizier nennt sie Sergeant Farron. ** Sazh nennt sie oft Nee-chan, welches eine informellere Form der englischen Anrede "Miss" ist. ** Im Original nennen Fang und Hope sie Lightning, werden aber später von ihr gebeten, sie nur "Light" zu nennen. ** In der japanischen Version nannte Vanille sie in Kapitel 3 im Bresha-See während des Spielablaufs "Onee-san" ("große/ältere Schwester"). ** Bei der zweiten Begegnung mit Barthandelus wird genau einmal ihr wahrer Name Claire genannt. * In Japan wurde kurz nach der Veröffentlichung von Final Fantasy XIII ein spezielles, sehr blumig duftendes Lightning-Parfüm für Frauen auf den Markt gebracht. * In Lightning Returns erwähnt sie gegenüber Hope, dass sie gut im Grillen von Behemoth-Steaks sei. en:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) es:Lightning it:Lightning pl:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) ru:Лайтнинг (Final Fantasy XIII) fr:Lightning Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Charakter (LR:FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF:CC) Kategorie:Monster-Verband